


A Thief in the Night: Illustration

by Holycowbrowniekitty



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Gen, Illustrations, Phantom Thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holycowbrowniekitty/pseuds/Holycowbrowniekitty
Summary: My Big Bang illustration for Solosorca's fic!





	A Thief in the Night: Illustration

 

The library was dark and empty when Tezuka pulled open the door, light from the hall spilling into the room. There was something wrong. What was that on the sofa? He flicked on the light, revealing his Lowry had moved from the wall to the sofa in the night.

“Where are you?” Tezuka demanded at the shadows. “Show yourself!”

One of the shadows shifted and then Tezuka wasn’t alone anymore.


End file.
